


Surrender Vietnamese version

by LamNgocAnh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamNgocAnh/pseuds/LamNgocAnh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry viết một lá thư đầu hàng và gửi đến Voldemort. Và Chúa Tể Hắc Ám đã bị sự tò mò kích thích.<br/>Slash, HP/TR. Đây là câu chuyện tình lãng mạn viết về cặp đôi Harry Potter/Voldemort trong khoảng năm thứ sáu của Harry ở Hogwarts. Vui lòng đọc kỹ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lá thư gửi Chúa Tể Hắc Ám

* * *

#  **Chương 1**

**Lá thư tới Chúa Tể Hắc Ám**

* * *

 

> _  [text] - Parseltongue: Xà Ngữ _

 

Cơn mưa gõ nhẹ lên cửa kính. Những giọt nước nhỏ màu trắng bạc để lại trên kính những vệt nước mờ. Harry duỗi tay ra và bắt đầu xoáy nước mưa trên kính. Ngón trỏ tay trái của cậu cạo đi những vết bẩn trên cửa sổ, khiến tầm nhìn ra thế giới bên ngoài bị mờ hẳn đi.

 

Harry thở dài và rời mắt khỏi cơn mưa ngoài kia. Cậu đọc lại lá thư mình đã viết một lần cuối:

_Gửi tới Chúa Tể Hắc Ám,_

_Tôi vô cùng mệt mỏi với việc chiến đấu với ông.Tôi không thể chịu đựng hơn được nữa. Tôi viết lá thư này để thông báo cho ông rằng tôi đầu hàng vô điều kiện. Ông sẽ thấy tôi ở hẻm Wisteria, Little Whinging vào trưa mai, ở ngoài phạm vi lưới phòng hộ phép thuật bao quanh nhà dì dượng tôi. Tôi sẽ đi một mình và không mang đũa phép. Xin hãy giết tôi nhanh chóng nhất có thể, và hãy nhân từ._

_Trân trọng,_

_Harry Potter._

 

Harry nuốt “ực” một cái. Tầm mắt của cậu hướng đến con cú trắng tuyết đang đậu trên khung cửa. Harry vuốt ve lớp lông trắng mịn màng, sau đó do dự cuộn lá thư lại và cột vào chân cú: “Làm ơn... Làm ơn hãy đem lá thư này tới chỗ Chúa Tể Voldemort, Hedwig.”

 

Con cú lắc đầu đầy miễn cưỡng. Nó mổ nhẹ lên thái dương Harry, và mỏ nó nhuốm đỏ.

 

Harry lau những vết máu trên mỏ chim bằng ống tay áo: “Xin lỗi về điều đó. Gần đây tâm tình dượng Vernon trở nên tồi tệ hơn bình thường. Làm ơn đi, Hedwig.” Harry lại vuốt ve lớp lông của Hedwig. “Đi ngay. Đó sẽ là điều cuối cùng tao yêu cầu mày. Tao... Tao không thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa... Không phải sau những gì xảy ra với chú Sirius...”

 

Cậu mở cửa sổ và dứt khoát đẩy con chim ra ngoài màn mưa. Trong một lát, cậu đứng lặng người, nhìn theo bóng con cú đến khi nó biến mất hẳn sau làn sương mù xa xa. Sau đó, cậu ngồi lên giường và chờ đợi.

 

* * *

 

Hẻm Wisteria hôm nay thật vắng lặng. Cơn mưa bây giờ đã thành mưa bụi, những dãy nhà bé nhỏ bị làn sương mù hư ảo bao quanh, đem đến một bầu không khí khác lạ như thể đang ở vùng ngoại ô. Hương thơm ngọt ngào của hoa oải hương và thục quỳ lẫn vào trong mùi đất và mưa. Vẻ im ắng của con đường vắng lặng, màu tím nhạt phong phú của những bông hoa tử đằng trên bức tường của khu vườn, và màn sương mỏng như tơ biến con đường quen thuộc hằng ngày trở nên hấp dẫn lạ lùng. Còn năm phút nữa là tới giờ hẹn nhưng Chúa Tể Hắc Ám vẫn chưa xuất hiện. Harry nhìn trên dưới con phố một lượt. Một người đàn ông Muggle đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài đọc báo, một con mèo xám trắng đang đi lang thang trên vỉa hè, nhưng không còn ai khác ở đó.

 

Harry chờ đợi. Từng giây, từng giây trôi qua trong vô tận.

 

Chẳng có gì cả.

 

Đã năm phút trôi qua. Tại sao Voldemort lại không đến?

 

Harry thoáng ngập ngừng nhìn qua người đàn ông đang ngồi trên ghế dài. Ông ta chỉ là một người bình thường trong bộ đồ màu xám của doanh nhân. Tóc ông ta màu đen, và khuôn mặt ông ta khá dễ gần, không có gì nổi trội. Người đàn ông ngước nhìn lên từ tờ báo và nở nụ cười mỉm nhẹ nhàng với Harry.

 

Harry bước thật chậm tới chiếc ghế dài và ngồi xuống cạnh người lạ mặt kia. Họ im lặng ngồi trong vài phút. Harry nhận thấy tờ báo không có – dù chỉ là – một chút hơi ẩm, dù thực tế là người đàn ông ngồi trong mưa đã một lúc lâu rồi.

 

Harry liếc nhìn kẻ lạ mặt và thì thầm:“Là _ông_ , phải không?”

 

Người đàn ông cẩn thận gấp tờ báo lại, và đặt nó kế bên. Và ông nhẹ nhàng nói: “Phải, Harry. Là ta.”

 

Harry gật đầu. Trái tim cậu treo lơ lửng trong lồng ngực. “Tôi đã sẵn sàng.”

 

“Sẵn sàng cho điều gì?” Giọng của người đàn ông ẩn chứa sự hài lòng, và dù có cố gắng thế nào đi chăng nữa, Harry cũng không thể tìm thấy chút dấu vết đặc trưng nào của Voldemort cả.

 

Harry nuốt nước bọt. “Tôi sẵn sàng để chết.”

 

“Ta hiểu.” Người lạ mặt nhìn Harry chăm chú và thận trọng. Harry đang chờ hắn lấy cây đũa phép thuỷ tùng ra, nhưng không. “Ta có thể hỏi tại sao không?”

 

Harry nhìn hắn, khó hiểu. “Tại sao gì?”

 

“Tại sao cậu lại muốn chết. Ta phải thừa nhận rằng ta không hề mong đợi một lá thư như cái cậu gửi cho ta, và ta tò mò muốn biết điều gì đã làm cậu thay đổi đột ngột như vậy.”

 

Harry nhìn xuống đất. “Tôi chỉ là... mệt mỏi, được chứ? Thật sự rất mệt. Mỏi mệt với tất cả mọi thứ.”

 

“Ta hiểu. Và có chuyện gì xảy ra với đầu của cậu thế?” Giọng của hắn vẫn êm và nhẹ. “Đó thật sự là một vết cắt rất tồi tệ đấy.”

 

“Dượng tôi.” Harry chùi bên thái dương bằng ống tay áo. Máu vẫn tiếp tục chảy. Cậu cau mày. “Tôi không muốn bất lịch sự, nhưng ông có thể chữa vết thương này giúp tôi được không?”

 

Có một thoáng chần chừ trong đôi mắt nâu kia. “Dượng cậu làm thế với cậu sao?” Hắn ta đặt một tay dưới cằm Harry và quay gương mặt cậu về phía hắn. “Cậu có một vết thâm nữa này, cũ hơn. Sao cậu không báo cho lão Dumbledore?”

 

Harry nhìn hắn chăm chăm, nghi hoặc. Tại sao Voldemort lại kéo dài câu chuyện này như thế? Cậu nhún vai. “Tôi có viết cho thầy Dumbledore vài năm trước. Thầy không bao giờ hồi âm lại.”

 

“Phải không?” Hắn ngồi trong yên lặng đã một lúc, hướng ánh nhìn về phía màn sương kia. Và chợt hắn thì thầm, nhỏ và nhẹ đến mức gần như Harry không nghe được: “Không, dĩ nhiên lão không. Lão Dumbledore chẳng bao giờ đáp lại những lá thư như thế...”

 

“Ông... Ông có định giết tôi ngay bây giờ không?” Có vẻ khá kỳ quặc và tệ hại, khi hỏi một câu như thế với một người lạ.

 

Hắn đặt bàn tay lên tay Harry. “Giết em? Thời điểm đó sẽ đến, Harry. Thời điểm đó sẽ đến.”

 

Khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, mọi thứ xung quanh trở thành một màu đen, và Harry cảm thấy không khí đã rời khỏi phổi mình. Cậu nhắm mắt và thở dốc và có cảm giác như bị nén chặt lại vậy. _Độn Thổ. Chúng ta đang Độn Thổ đến nơi nào đó._

Khi cậu mở mắt ra, Harry đang đứng trong một căn phòng rộng lớn nhưng u ám bên cạnh người đàn ông mặc đồ xám. Căn phòng vẫn còn chút dấu vết của vẻ cao quý trước đây, ánh nến lập loè trên những giá nến bằng bạc xỉn màu, những viên đá cẩm thạch hình thiên thần tối cao xung quanh lò sưởi đã nguội lạnh, đồ đạc đã cũ và rách nát, nhưng vẫn không mất đi nét ảm đạm tao nhã vốn có. Harry nhận ra căn phòng trong giấc mơ: đây là phòng khách nhà Riddle, nhà tổ tiên của Voldemort. Đây là nơi mà người quản gia già bị giết.

 

Harry nuốt nước bọt. Dĩ nhiên. Dĩ nhiên là cái chết sẽ không đến nhanh chóng và nhẹ nhàng như cậu tưởng. Chắc chắn sẽ có tra tấn. Cậu hơi liếc qua hình dạng xa lạ của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám.

 

“Ngồi đi, Harry.” Hắn chỉ vào chiếc ghế được phủ một lớp chống bụi bằng lụa mờ.

 

Harry ngồi xuống, ngoan ngoãn chờ đợi. Và kẻ lạ mặt có sự thay đổi: gương mặt hoà nhã từ từ biến đổi về khuôn mặt xanh xao đặc trưng của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám, bộ đồ Muggle biến thành áo choàng, đôi mắt đỏ tươi nhìn Harry, chăm chú và đề phòng.

 

“Dumbledore không hề biết về lá thư em gửi cho ta, phải không?” Giọng Voldemort vẫn nhẹ nhàng như người đàn ông trên ghế dài khi nãy.

 

Harry gật đầu. “Không ai biết cả. Ông hãy giết tôi đi.”

 

“Muốn được chết đến thế sao... Thật khiến cho ta tò mò.” Voldemort không di chuyển, hắn chỉ đơn thuần nhìn Harry với đôi mắt đỏ thẫm. Cậu cảm thấy khá sợ hãi.

 

Tiếng “cọt kẹt” vang lên khi cửa mở, và một dáng người mập lùn thò vào. “Ngài đã trở lại, Chúa Tể của tôi. Ngài có cần gì không ạ? Ồ...” Peter Pettigrew nhìn thấy Harry. Mắt hắn mở to. “Ồ. Ngài đã bắt được Harry Potter, Chúa Tể của tôi.”

 

“Phải.” Voldemort khẽ nói. “Như những gì ta dự định, Đuôi Trùn à. Và mất ít công sức hơn ta tưởng.”

 

Lại có thứ gì đó đẩy cửa vào. Harry quay đầu lại và thấy một hình dạng màu xanh đậm hiện ra lờ mờ từ trong bóng tối. _Nagini._

Harry nuốt nước bọt. Có lẽ cậu đã quá ngây thơ khi cho rằng Chúa Tể Hắc Ám sẽ kết liễu cậu bằng cách đơn giản và ít gây đau đớn nhất, Lời nguyền Chết chóc chẳng hạn. Sao cũng được. Điều đó sẽ tới nhanh thôi, cách nào cũng vậy.

 

Con rắn trườn tới chỗ Harry, rít lên: _[Ngươi từ đâu tới, đứa trẻ mắt xanh? Cậu bé thật đẹp, chủ nhân. Đôi mắt của cậu bé thật đáng yêu. Ngài sẽ đưa cậu bé cho tôi chứ, chủ nhân?]_

Harry bắt gặp cái nhìn chằm chằm từ đôi mắt màu vàng của con rắn. Cậu thở dài bằng Xà Ngữ: _[Tao không phải là một cậu bé. Và tao không phải của mày.]_

Con rắn đông cứng lại. Đôi mắt vàng của nó dừng lại trên gương mặt Harry.

 

“Em... Em vừa nói gì vậy, Harry?” Giọng của Voldemort chuyển thành thì thầm.

 

Harry nhún vai.

 

 _[Để cậu bé yên, Nagini.]_ Theo mệnh lệnh của Voldemort, con rắn miễn cưỡng trườn đi. Harry cảm thấy cái nhìn của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám đang nán lại trên mặt cậu.

 

Voldemort lại ra lệnh, giọng sắc lạnh: “Để chúng ta một mình, Đuôi Trùn. Đóng cửa.”

 

Ngay khi Pettigrew và con rắn đã ra khỏi phòng, Chúa Tể Hắc Ám quỳ xuống ngay trước cái ghế của Harry.

_[Nói lại đi, Harry.]_

Harry chớp mắt, sửng sốt. Họ đã trò chuyện lâu hơn cậu mong đợi. Tại sao Chúa Tể Hắc Ám lại không đơn giản là giết cậu ngay đi? _[Ông muốn tôi nói Xà Ngữ sao?]_ Cậu thì thầm.

 

Đôi mắt đỏ mở rộng. Và Chúa Tể Hắc Ám gật đầu. _[Phải, Harry. Phải, ta muốn em nói Xà Ngữ. Nói ta biết... Nói ta biết, cậu bé, làm sao em có thể nói được thứ ngôn ngữ cổ của loài rắn? Điều đó là không thể. Em học thứ tiếng này khi nào?]_

Harry nghĩ ngợi một lát, rồi lắc đầu: _[Tôi không biết. Tôi vẫn luôn có thể nói chuyện với loài rắn. Ông có thể giết tôi rồi chứ?]_

“Giết em?” Voldemort nói khẽ. “Không cho đến khi ta hiểu được chuyện này, Harry. Em, Harry Potter, Cậu Bé Sống Sót, là một Xà Khẩu? Sao có thể? Em hẳn là hậu duệ của Slytherin. Ta đã nghĩ ta là hậu duệ duy nhất còn sót lại. Thật, thật kỳ lạ…”

 

Harry bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt mỏi. “Không, tôi không phải là hậu duệ của Slytherin. Thầy Dumbledore… thầy ấy nói rằng khả năng nói chuyện với rắn của tôi bắt nguồn từ ông. Tôi không biết chính xác nó diễn ra như thế nào, nhưng thầy ấy nghĩ rằng ông đã vô tình truyền cho tôi một số sức mạnh khi ông thất bại trong việc giết tôi lúc tôi còn là một đứa trẻ. Thầy ấy nói đó là lí do vì sao tôi có cái này.” Cậu chạm vào vết sẹo của mình.

 

“Lão nói cái gì cơ?” Voldemort chuyển sang thì thầm “Nhưng điều đó thật là ngớ ngẩn! Ta truyền cho em một số sức mạnh khi ta tạo ra vết sẹo trên trán em? Điều này rất vô lý. Phép thuật là không thể chuyển nhượng, ngay cả trẻ con còn biết điều này!”

 

Bàn tay dài, xanh xao nhẹ nhàng xoa lên vết sẹo của Harry. Tay của Voldemort lạnh đến kinh ngạc. Harry có thể cảm nhận được vẻ bối rối hiện tại của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. _Một trò lừa gạt. Hắn nghĩ rằng tất cả chỉ là một trò lừa gạt mà Dumbledore đã sáng tạo ra, một phần của kế hoạch vĩ đại._

 

Harry thở dài “Không, đây không phải một trò lừa gạt. Và nếu thầy Dumbledore có kế hoạch, tôi cũng chẳng biết đó là gì.”

 

“Sao… sao em biết được những gì ta đang nghĩ?” Giọng của Voldemort chỉ vừa đủ nghe “Em biết Chiết tâm trí thuật? Nếu vậy em phải vô cùng tài giỏi, bởi vì kỹ năng Bế quan bí thuật của ta không hề tầm thường. Làm sao một đứa trẻ như em lại biết được suy nghĩ của ta?”

 

“Tôi không phải trẻ con” Harry bắt đầu cảm thấy mất kiên nhẫn “Nghe này, nó không quan trọng. Tôi vẫn luôn luôn cảm nhận được suy nghĩ và cảm xúc của ông, có thể là vì vết sẹo của tôi. Sức mạnh của ông đã cạn vào đêm ông giết bố mẹ tôi. Ông đã biến tôi thành Xà Khẩu, và ông đã vô tình tạo ra một mối liên kết giữa chúng ta, đó là tất cả.”

 

“ _Đó là tất cả?_ “ Voldemort ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện Harry, nhìn cậu chằm chằm “Em không hiểu, cậu bé. Đó không phải cách pháp thuật _hoạt động_. Nếu phép thuật có thể chuyển giao từ người này sang người khác thì bất kỳ Muggle nào cũng có thể trở thành phù thủy. Thật là một suy nghĩ ngớ ngẩn! Không ai có thể chuyển phép thuật cho người khác.”

 

“Vậy thì tại sao tôi lại có thể nói được Xà ngữ khi mà ông thực hiện lời nguyền trong đêm đó?” Harry cảm thấy hơi mơ hồ. “Và tại sao tôi lại có thể đọc được suy nghĩ của ông? Phải có một thứ gì đó của ông đã hoán chuyển qua tôi.”

 

“Thứ gì của ta sao?” Gương mặt nhợt nhạt đặc trưng của Voldemort giờ trắng bệch. “Ta đã hoán chuyển _thứ gì của ta sao?”_ Hắn sững người, nhìn Harry chăm chú. “Nhưng mà... Điều đó có thể sao? Merlin, không thể... Và nó _phải thế_. Đó là cách lí giải hợp lý nhất. Em là... Em hẳn là...”

 

Harry hắng giọng. “Tôi xin lỗi... Nhưng mà ông có thể giết tôi sớm hơn được không? Chờ đợi là một điều khá là đáng sợ đấy...”

“Giết em?” Voldemort trầm giọng. “ _Giết_ em? Không, không, Harry. Ta sẽ không bao giờ giết em. Ta cần giữ em luôn được an toàn.”

Harry chớp mắt. “Cái gì cơ?”

 

Một bàn tay lạnh giá nhẹ nhàng vuốt mặt cậu. “Điều này có thể hơi khó hiểu với em, Harry. Nhưng cuối cùng, ta _thấy_ điều đó. Phải, đó là tất cả. Em là Trường Sinh Linh Giá của ta, bảo bối của ta.”

 

“Trường Sinh Linh Giá?” Harry đưa tay lên trán đầy mệt mỏi. Voldemort đang nói cái khỉ gì thế?

 

Voldemort nghiêng người về trước. “Em là linh hồn của ta, Harry.” Hắn thở nhẹ. “Trường Sinh Linh Giá của ta. Khi một vụ án mạng xảy ra, nó sẽ xé rách linh hồn, em thấy đấy. Và hoàn toàn có thể bắt một trong số những mảnh hồn đó và đưa vào một vật nào đấy sau vụ án. Bằng cách đó, kẻ giết người sử dụng hành động bạo lực đó để trở nên bất tử. Ta đã sử dụng phép thuật đó vài lần để bất tử; ta đã giấu những mảnh hồn đó trong những vật quý giá của ta.”

 

Harry nhìn hắn chằm chằm. “Như... Như cuốn nhật ký của ông đấy hả?”

 

Voldemort nhướng mày. “Em biết nhật ký của ta?”

 

Harry gật đầu. “Tôi huỷ nó vào năm thứ hai.”

 

“Em _huỷ_ một Trường Sinh Linh Giá?” Voldemort kinh ngạc. “Điều đó là không thể, Harry. Làm sao một đứa trẻ có thể huỷ một Trường Sinh Linh Giá chứ? Chúng gần như không thể bị phá huỷ.”

 

“Tôi huỷ nó bằng nanh Tử Xà. Trong Phòng Chứa Bí Mật, sau khi tôi giết Tử Xà. Ừm... xin lỗi vì điều đó.”

 

Harry nín thở, chờ đợi cơn giận dữ của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. Thay vào đó lại là một tiếng cười nhẹ.

 

“Em _giết_ Tử Xà và phá huỷ Trường Sinh Linh Giá? Em thật là một đứa trẻ tuyệt vời Harry à! Nhưng dĩ nhiên em tuyệt vời rồi; làm sao có thể _không_ như thế được, nhìn xem em là gì?” Một bàn tay chạm nhẹ vào mái tóc của cậu. Đôi mắt đỏ lấp lánh. “Ai thèm quan tâm đến cuốn nhật ký, những lời huyên thuyên tẻ nhạt của một thằng nhóc bị hắc ám nhuộm đen chứ? Trường Sinh Linh Giá _này_ còn kỳ diệu hơn cả thế... Một Trường Sinh Linh Giá sống! Nghĩ đến việc ta gần như đã giết em, Harry!” Bàn tay trắng xanh thoáng run rẩy. “Trường Sinh Linh Giá của ta...”

 

Harry cảm thấy chóng mặt. “Ông xem tôi là một Trường Sinh Linh Giá? Có một mảnh hồn của ông trong cơ thể tôi sao?

 

Voldemort gật đầu. “Có vẻ như là vậy, Harry. Đó là một tai nạn – ta không cố ý... Nhưng điều đó lý giải cho tất cả... Ồ, đừng quá lo lắng như vậy chứ, cậu bé. Em không cần e sợ ta nữa. Ta sẽ bảo vệ em và giữ em an toàn mãi mãi. Sẽ không có điều gì tổn thương em được nữa.”

 

Harry liếc nhìn khuôn mặt trắng bệch của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. “Ông sẽ _không_ giết tôi sao?”

 

“Dĩ nhiên là không rồi.” Voldemort dịu dàng. “Lão già khốn nạn Dumbledore đấy có thể đã lên kế hoạch cho chúng ta tự giết nhau vào phút chót... Ồ, đừng sốc chứ Harry; ta đã nhận thức lão lâu hơn em nhiều, và đó _là_ điều mà lão sẽ làm, “vì lợi ích vĩ đại hơn”. Nhưng em không cần lo lắng về lão nữa. Ta sẽ dõi theo em mãi mãi, bảo bối của ta.”

 

“Tôi... không phải trẻ con.”

 

Voldemort trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên. “Phải. Dĩ nhiên là không rồi. Em bao nhiêu tuổi ấy nhỉ? Mười bốn chăng?”

 

“Gần mười sáu.”

 

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám nhướng mày. “Thật sao? Trông em trẻ hơn đấy. Chắc là do bộ quần áo em đang mặc; chúng quá to so với em.”

 

Harry nhìn xuống đôi giày đã sờn cùng bộ quần áo rộng thùng thình của mình. “Chúng từng là của anh họ tôi.”

 

“Những kẻ nghèo khó đó, đám Muggle bảo vệ em đấy ư?”

 

Harry nở nụ cười. “Không, họ chăm sóc bản thân họ rất tốt. Họ chỉ là không thích tôi mấy mà thôi. Họ thậm chí nghĩ rằng gì tôi gặp phải đã là quá tốt với tôi rồi, thật đấy.”

 

“ _Vậy sao?_ ” Voldemort nhìn Harry chăm chú một lúc lâu. “Chốc nữa ta sẽ đưa quần áo mới cho em. Em phải nói với ta nếu em muốn thứ gì khác.”

 

“Những gì tôi _muốn_ sao?” Harry nhìn Voldemort, bối rối. Cậu đang mơ sao? Có phải _Chúa Tể Hắc Ám_ đang đề nghị mua quần áo mới cho cậu?

 

Voldemort mỉm cười dịu dàng. “Đã rất lâu rồi kể từ khi ta mười sáu, em à; em đã nhắc ta về những thứ mà một cậu bé mười sáu muốn. Vài quyển sách hiếm, có thể chăng? Bảo vật sao? Đá quý? Nhạc sĩ? Vài cô gái chăng?”

 

“ _Con gái sao?_ ” Harry mất một lúc để tiếp thu, nhưng khi đã hiểu, cậu đỏ bừng mặt. “Ừm... không, cảm ơn. Tôi không muốn gì cả.”

 

Voldemort hơi thất vọng. “Không sao? Nhưng chắc chắn phải có thứ gì em muốn chứ? Chỉ cần gọi tên chúng ra thôi Harry à! Đồ vật phép thuật? Thảm bay? Người hầu? Vũ khí của yêu tinh? Rượu tinh chế?”

 

“Ừm...” Harry lắc đầu. Tất cả những gì cậu muốn là Sirius có thể trở về từ cõi chết, nhưng cậu không nghĩ rằng ngay cả Voldemort có thể làm _điều đó_. “Có thể... một chút đồ ăn không?”

 

“Thức ăn! Dĩ nhiên rồi!” Voldemort trông phấn khởi. “Sao ta không nghĩ tới nhỉ? Em chắc đói lắm rồi. Ta sẽ sai gia tinh mang lên cho em ngay lập tức. Em thích ăn gì nào?”

 

Harry suy nghĩ về điều đó. “Tôi... Tôi không biết. Nhà Dursleys luôn bỏ đói tôi, nên tôi ăn bất cứ thứ gì mà tôi được phép ăn. Và khi ở Hogwarts luôn có rất nhiều thức ăn, và tôi ăn mọi thứ. Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ tôi thích cái gì cả.”

 

“Hừm.” Voldemort nhìn cậu đầy yêu thương. “Ừm, ta sẽ bảo gia tinh mang mỗi thứ một chút lên cho em, sau đó, đến khi chúng ta có thể biết em thích gì.” Hăn liếc nhìn xung quanh phòng khách đổ nát với một cái cau mày. “Và ta phải có một gia tinh để dọn dẹp lại nơi này cho tốt; nhìn nơi này thật mất thẩm mỹ.”

 

* * *

 

Khi Harry thức giấc ngày hôm sau, Biệt thự Riddle đã hoàn toàn đổi khác; sàn đá cẩm thạch sáng bóng, đồ nội thất đã được giũ sạch bụi và sửa chữa, và chiếc bàn được phối tinh tế theo phong cách Trung Hoa, cốc pha lê và đồ bạc lấp lánh. Peter Pettigrew đã bị đuổi ra khi Voldemort nhận thấy rằng Harry nhăn mặt khi thấy hắn, và năm gia tinh xuất hiện từ không khí.

 

Harry, dù vẫn còn một phần tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mơ xa lạ và kì quái, đã tận hưởng vài tuần tiếp theo ở Biệt thự Riddle. Cậu được nằm trên chiếc giường mềm mại êm ái và có rất nhiều đồ ăn, và có lẽ Chúa Tể Hắc Ám đã hình thành một sự ám ảnh về việc khiến cho cậu vui vẻ.

 

Khi nhận thấy Harry vẫn còn giật mình trước hình dạng quái dị của bản thân mỗi lần xuất hiện, Voldemort quyết định sử dụng hình dạng Muggle lần nữa, nhưng ý tưởng này khiến Harry cảm thấy khó chấp nhận. Cuộc sống của cậu bây giờ đã khác xa thực tại, nhấm nháp rượu tinh chế với Chúa Tể Hắc Ám như người môi giới chứng khoán ở Luân Đôn đã làm cậu mất đi chút ý niệm còn sót lại trong đầu. Cuối cùng, họ chọn hình dạng của Tom Riddle, cậu học sinh đẹp trai mà Harry thấy trong quyển nhật ký, và Chúa Tể Hắc Ám lại là một anh chàng với mái tóc đen như xưa.

 

Một ngày nọ, Harry vô tình gọi Chúa Tể Hắc Ám là “Tom”, và gọi luôn như vậy từ đó về sau. Tom luôn ở bên cạnh Harry, lo lắng về ý tưởng nhỏ bất chợt của mình, nhưng sau vài tuần vui vẻ, Harry không có xảy ra điều gì bất thường. Tom có vẻ hạnh phúc một cách ngớ ngẩn khi hắn hỏi về mọi thứ, nên Harry cố gắng hết sức để nghĩ ra một điều gì đó, nhưng cậu bắt đầu cạn kiệt ý tưởng. Hedwig được đưa vào phòng ngủ của cậu, và Tom mua cho nó một cái lồng bằng vàng rất tuyệt vời và một hộp lớn thức ăn cho cú. Tom lấy rương quần áo và đũa phép của Harry từ nhà Dursleys, “vô tình” phóng hoả nhà của họ, nhưng hơn cả sự hối tiếc của Tom và sự giúp đỡ của Harry, nhà Dursleys đã thoát ra và không bị thương. Harry có quần áo đẹp, gối êm, những quả Golden Snitch và những cây chổi đẹp đẽ, thẻ Sô-cô-la ếch và bánh ngọt, và cậu chẳng cần phải nghĩ ngợi bản thân mình muốn gì nữa.

 

“Em trông buồn bã quá.” Một chiều nọ Tom thì thầm khi cả hai đang ngồi phía trước lò sưởi. “Không phải em lại muốn chết đấy chứ?”

 

Harry nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu.

 

“Vậy em muốn gì, Harry? Nào, nói cho ta nghe đi.”

 

Harry nhìn ngọn lửa đang nhảy múa. “Em bắt đầu nhớ các bạn của mình rồi Tom à.”

 

“Các bạn của em?” Tom bật dậy. “Ta sẽ đưa họ đến cho em. Em cần ai nào? Ron Weasley và Hermione Granger? Họ là người em yêu thích, phải không?”

 

Harry bật cười. “Anh không thể đem cho em thế giới này trên một cái đĩa bạc đâu Tom. Em nhớ Rom và Hermione, nhưng em cũng nhớ Hogwarts nữa. Gần đến tháng Chín rồi; năm học mới sẽ bắt đầu trong vài ngày tới. Em muốn về Hogwarts Tom à.”

 

“Đến Hogwarts?” Trong giọng nói lo lắng của Tom ẩn chứa điều gì đó. “Không, Harry, điều đó không an toàn. Ta không tin được Dumbedore, và nếu các bạn của em có đủ khả năng trông chừng em đúng cách, em sẽ không thể cầu xin Chúa Tể Hắc Ám giết em vài tuần trước đâu. Ta đã cố gắng để giúp em vui vẻ; ta không thể để em đi rồi lại u sầu một lần nữa. Ta hoàn toàn không đồng ý cho em quay trở về Hogwarts.”

 

“Nhưng đó là điều em muốn, Tom. Em nhớ Hogwarts, và em nhớ bạn của em.”

 

Tom thở dài và lùa ngón tay vào mái tóc đen ngắn, làm chúng hoàn toàn rối tung lên. “Ồ, thôi nào Harry, thật không công bằng! Em _thừa biết_ ta sẽ thực hiện bất cứ điều gì em muốn khi đôi mắt xanh lục bảo của em lấp lánh đáng yêu như thế chứ. Nhưng ta cần biết em an toàn, Harry à...” Hắn ngừng lại một lúc, phân vân. Sau đó hắn nảy ra ý tưởng. “A! Ta biết mình cần làm gì! Sao ta không nghĩ ra sớm hơn nhỉ?”

 

“Anh nghĩ gì?” Harry nở nụ cười khi thấy Tom hài lòng như thế nào.

 

“Ta sẽ đi với em, dĩ nhiên!” Tom lại ngồi xuống kế bên cậu. “Bằng cách đó ta có thể dõi theo em và giữ em an toàn, _và_ em có thể tới trường và gặp gỡ bạn bè mình. Đó là một điều thật tuyệt vời khi được trở lại Hogwarts sau ngần ấy năm. Em phải thừa nhận rằng đây là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời, Harry à!”

 

Harry bật cười. “Anh không thể vào Hogwarts đâu Tom; đủ loại đũa phép và bùa chú để giữ anh tránh xa nơi đó. Và nếu anh có thể vào được lâu đài đi chăng nữa thì mọi người vẫn nhận ra anh.”

 

Đôi mắt bạc của Tom lấp lánh. “Dĩ nhiên là họ sẽ không nhận ra. Ta đã nghĩ ra một kế hoạch cực kỳ khéo léo, Harry à. Ta sẽ đi với em, và sẽ chẳng có ai biết ta là ai đâu.”


	2. Trở về Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sẽ trở về Hogwarts, chắc chắn là thế. Vậy còn Chúa Tể Voldemort thì sao? Sếp sẽ dùng cách gì để vượt qua tầng tầng lớp lớp bảo vệ ở Hogwarts?

* * *

# Chương 2

Trở về Hogwarts

* * *

Lò sưởi cẩm thạch ở Biệt thự Riddle đã im lìm lạnh lẽo và trống trải nhiều năm nay. Nhưng một buổi chiều lạnh lẽo trái mùa vào tháng Tám, lửa rực sáng trong vỉ lò, ngọn lửa bập bùng phản chiếu ánh sáng rực rỡ lên những cột trụ được chạm khắc hình thiên thần tao nhã quanh lò sưởi. Một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi dáng vẻ nhợt nhạt với mái tóc đen hơi xoăn và đôi mắt bạc đứng phía trước ngọn lửa, nhìn chăm chú như thể một trong những thiên thần cẩm thạch trên kia là hắn vậy.

 

“Ta cần máu của ngươi, Draco” Tom Riddle lấy một con dao găm nhỏ từ áo chùng và từ từ hướng về phía một trong những vị khách mời. Con dao găm lấp lánh ánh bạc trong ánh sáng đang nhảy múa phát ra từ lò sưởi.

 

“Cái gì - ?” Đôi mắt xám của Draco Malfoy mở to nhìn con dao găm, và trông cậu ta nhợt nhạt hơn ngày thường. Cái nhìn của cậu ta tới chỗ Harry, người đang ngồi trên ghế cạnh ngọn lửa.

 

Lucius Malfoy, người đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa bọc lụa, đứng bật dậy. “Xin Ngài, Chúa Tể... Hãy lấy máu của thần, xin Người!”

 

Tom thở dài thườn thượt. “Vì lợi ích của Merlin, Lucius! Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta nguyền cả nửa Azkaban bằng Lời nguyền Độc Đoán và cứu ngươi ra khỏi đó để ngươi có thể chứng kiến vụ án giết con trai ngươi à? Ta không có giết Draco. Ta chỉ muốn một chút máu của nó thôi. Ta không thể dùng máu của ngươi cho việc này. Yên nào, Draco.”

 

Draco run rẩy khi Tom bắt lấy tay cậu, nhưng Lucius nghiêng đầu. “Trong trường hợp đó, thưa Chúa Tể[1], con trai thần rất vinh dự được dâng hiến máu nó cho Ngài.”

 

“Dĩ... Dĩ nhiên, thưa Ngài...” Draco ngập ngừng. Cậu giữ tay và nhắm chặt mắt lại. Cậu cắn môi và kêu[2] lên một tiếng khi Tom cắt nhanh một vết trên cánh tay. Tom lấy máu cho vào một cái lọ nhỏ, đóng lại, nhìn chăm chú thứ chất lỏng đỏ thẫm với ánh mắt đầy hài lòng. “Đấy! Như thế này thì tốt hơn![3]”

 

Draco nhìn chăm chú vào lằn đỏ trên tay. “Vết cắt này sẽ để lại sẹo.”

 

“Vậy thì con nên đặt trên tay đầy tự hào như là được có Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám vậy.” Giọng Lucius nhẹ hẫng. Cái nhìn nhấp nháy của ông lướt qua Tom. “Thần mạn phép... Thần mạn phép hỏi Ngài có ý định làm gì với máu của con trai thần? Ngài định... giam giữ con trai thần ở Biệt thự Riddle như Potter? Đây là một loại của phép thuật ràng buộc sao ạ?”

 

Gương mặt thiên thần của Tom cau mày đầy thất vọng. “Ồ, đừng có nói nhảm[4], Lucius. Harry không phải tù nhân của ta; em ấy là khách và là bạn của ta. Mọi thứ đã thay đổi giữa ta và Harry thời gian gần đây. Em ấy còn quý giá hơn mọi thứ trên thế giới này đối với ta.” Hắn vuốt nhẹ tóc Harry.

 

Draco phát ra một âm thanh lạ lùng. Lucius níu lấy bệ lò sưởi để đứng vững, miệng hết khép lại mở nhưng lại chẳng nói nên lời.

 

“Và vì thế” Tom bình thản tiếp tục. “Điều quan trọng là giữ cho Harry an toàn khi trở lại Hogwarts. Ta sẽ tự mình đi cùng em ấy để đảm bảo em ấy được an toàn. Bởi vì ta không được phép vào Hogwarts, ta quyết định từ bây giờ sẽ cải trang trong hình dạng của Draco.”

 

Lucius nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn. “Ngài... Ngài sẽ đến Hogwarts với tư cách là con trai thần sao, thưa Chúa Tể?”

 

Tom gật đầu. “Chính xác, Lucius. Điều đó thật sự khiến ta khá thoải mái, có một vấn đề nhỏ là ta định yêu cầu Draco hãy để mắt đến Hogwarts năm nay cho ta, nhưng bây giờ ta có thể tự làm. Dĩ nhiên, nếu chỉ có thuốc Đa Dịch thì không thể đưa ta qua vòng phòng hộ xung quanh lâu đài, nhưng ta đã phát hiện ra một điều khá thú vị rằng thuốc sẽ biến thể nếu dùng máu thay cho tóc, và vài thần chú trong phương ngữ Sumer cổ của Emesal. Một cách khách quan ta cho rằng chắc chắn ta sẽ vào Hogwarts dưới hình dạng của Draco mà không ai có thể nhận ra.”

 

“Ngài sẽ vào Hogwarts với _danh nghĩa là thần_ sao, thưa Chúa Tể?” Draco thì thầm.

 

“Phải. Sao, ngươi không nghĩ ta sẽ là một Slytherin đúng tiêu chuẩn, phải vậy không Draco?”

 

Môi Lucius run lên trong một nụ cười nhẹ. “Không ai có thể trở thành một Slytherin tốt hơn Slytherin, thưa Chúa Tể.”

 

Tom cất chiếc lọ ấy vào trong túi áo chùng một cách cẩn thận. “Dĩ nhiên Draco sẽ ở nhà với ngươi năm nay, Lucius, và ngươi phải cẩn thận đừng để ai thấy nó thơ thẩn bên ngoài Thái ấp Malfoy.”

 

“Chắc chắn là vậy rồi, thưa Chúa Tể. Thần không hề nghi ngờ rằng mẹ thằng bé sẽ hài lòng như thế nào khi có thằng bé ở nhà cả năm. Nhưng việc học của nó-?” Lucius liếc nhìn Draco.

 

“ _Việc học của nó_?” Tom nhướng mày. “Ồ, ta chắc chắn là ngươi có đủ khả năng hướng dẫn cho Draco ở nhà Lucius, nếu ngươi lo lắng về việc học của nó.” Đôi mắt bạc của Tom lấp lánh. “Và nếu ngươi lo lắng về thứ hạng của nó, ta dám đảm bảo rằng với trí tuệ của ta sẽ vượt xa khả năng của con trai ngươi. Ta nghĩ ngươi sẽ thấy bảng xếp hạng của con ngươi năm nay sẽ rất hoàn mỹ. Draco sẽ đủ tư cách cho bất kỳ vị trí nào nó muốn trong giới phù thuỷ sau này.”

 

Lucius hơi mỉm cười. “Thần không hề nghi ngờ điều đó, thưa Chúa Tể.”

 

“Nhưng còn về... bạn của thần?” Draco thì thầm. Vì lí do nào đó, đôi má vốn nhợt nhạt của Draco chợt ửng hồng.

 

Harry cười phá lên. “ _Bạn_ của mày? Nào nào Malfoy. Mày biết rằng Crabble và Goyle quá đần để có thể nhìn thấu lớp cải trang của Tom mà.”

 

“ _Tom-?_ ” Draco nhìn chằm chằm Harry một lúc lâu, không hiểu gì cả. Sau đó cậu ta liếc nhìn Chúa Tể Hắc Ám, mắt mở to. “Ờ...”

 

“Crabble và Goyle? Ừm, nếu chúng cũng như cha chúng thì ta không cần lo về _chúng_.” Tom lầm bầm.

 

“Và... thần là một Huynh Trưởng...” Draco thì thầm.

 

Tom bật dậy. “Tốt quá! Điều đó sẽ tạo điều kiện cho ta để mắt đến Harry một cách hợp lý hơn.[5]”

 

“Draco cũng ở trong đội Quidditch, Tom à.” Harry chu đáo nghĩ. “Cậu ta ở vị trí Tầm Thủ cho Slytherin. Em cho rằng anh cần phải giả vờ bị thương đại loại một kiểu nào đấy để khỏi phải tham gia.”

 

Tom cười toe toét. “Giả vờ bị thương? Ta sẽ không làm điều vớ vẩn đó đâu Harry. Ta là một cầu thủ Quidditch xuất sắc đấy! Ta cho em biết là ta từng chơi cho vị trí Tầm Thủ của Slytherin rồi.”

 

“Anh từng chơi thật sao?” Harry nhìn hắn đầy hoài nghi. “Voldemort chơi Quidditch? Khi nào thế? Năm 1925?”

 

Tom khịt mũi. “Em cần bổ sung thông tin đi, nhóc con vô phép này, đó là năm 1942. Chưa lâu lắm đâu.”

 

“À. Phải” Harry mỉm cười. “Chúng ta nên bắt đầu luyện tập chiều nay đi Tom – kỹ thuật của anh có lẽ đã lỗi thời rồi. Em nghĩ anh sẽ tìm ra cây chổi nhanh hơn tí chút so với ngày trước của anh.”

 

“Thật là vớ vẩn hết sức, Harry. Ta bay rất nhanh. Dù có chổi hay không. Em sẽ thấy thôi, cưng à.” Tom quay qua Lucius. “Ngươi và Narcissa sẽ đưa ta và Harry nhà ga Ngã Tư Vua vào ngày một tháng chín, Lucius. Nếu có ai hỏi – và ta chắc chắn là họ sẽ hỏi – Cậu Bé Sống Sót ở đâu trong vài tuần qua, ngươi có thể bảo với họ rằng cậu bé bị họ hàng đối xử tàn tệ và ngươi cảm thấy phải có trách nhiệm đưa cậu bé ra khỏi khu vực đó.”

 

“Tất nhiên rồi, thưa Chúa Tể.” Đôi mắt xám sẫm của Lucius dừng lại trên người Harry. Do dự cả một lúc lâu, ông hỏi: “Thần mạn phép hỏi điều đó là thật sao, thưa Chúa Tể?”

 

“Phải.” Tom trả lời ngắn gọn. “Ta nghi là vậy.”

 

“Nhưng chắc chắn Dumbledore không cho phép-“

 

Đột ngột xung quanh Tom toả ra cơn thịnh nộ. “ _Không được_ đề cập đến cái tên đó với ta một lần nữa, Lucius, hoặc ta sẽ cắt lưỡi ngươi.”

 

Lucius yên lặng gật đầu. Cái nhìn đầy tò mò của ông lướt qua Harry, và trên gương mặt được chạm khắc tinh tế thoáng hiện vẻ tư lự.

 

* * *

 

“Sao? Em nghĩ thế nào?” Cậu trai tóc bạch kim, da nhợt nhạt trong chiếc áo chùng Slytherin quay sang Harry. “Trông ta giống Draco Malfoy không?”

 

Harry mỉm cười và lắc đầu. “Không, trông anh giống Chúa Tể Hắc Ám đang cải trang đó Tom.”

 

“Thật à?” Tom nhìn chăm chú vào bản thân trong cái gương bạc cũ treo phía trên lò sưởi. Hắn chải lại một lọn tóc bạch kim đang rũ trước mắt. “Không, em sai rồi Harry. Ta _hoàn toàn_ giống Draco Malfoy”

 

“Anh có diện mạo của Draco nhưng phong cách của anh sai hoàn toàn. Đầu tiên, Draco không có khí chất vương giả, nói một cách chính xác thì không phải kiểu như phù thuỷ mạnh nhất từng tồn tại. Thay vào đó anh hãy tỏ ra bồn chồn lo lắng và kiêu ngạo.”

 

“Ồ” Tom nhìn chăm chú vào gương. “Thế này thì sao?”

 

“Tốt hơn rồi” Harry nhìn vào khuôn mặt trong gương kia, nghiên cứu cẩn thận. “Nhưng anh nên thử cười khinh bỉ một chút đi; Draco hay làm vậy.”

 

“Thật sao? Ta chưa bao giờ thấy thằng nhóc đó cười như vậy.”

 

Harry thở dài. “Phải rồi. Em không thể tưởng tượng cậu ta cười như thế khi ở cạnh anh. Người ta không dám cười khinh bỉ với Chúa Tể Hắc Ám.”

 

“Chắc vậy” Tom cười khinh bỉ với hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình. “Thế được chưa?”

 

Harry cười. “Hoàn hảo. Nhưng anh sẽ lại là Tom Riddle khi chỉ có chúng ta thôi, phải không?”

 

“Dĩ nhiên. Ta có thể trở về hình dạng cũ bất cứ khi nào. Chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau trong ngày, nếu có lớp, và ta sẽ đến tháp Gryffindor buổi tối để thăm em khi mà mọi người đã ngủ.”

 

“Anh không thể, Tom à. Có mật khẩu-“

 

Tom thở dài. ‘Thôi nào Harry. Ta _là_ Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. Ta sẽ vào được tháp Gryffindor một khi ta đã ở bên trong Hogwarts. Vì sao ư, ta chợt hồi tưởng về vài cuộc thanh tra vào ký túc xá Gryffindor thời ta còn đi học...”

 

“ _Cái gì_?” Harry nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn. “Anh đã làm gì ở đó?”

 

“Ồ, thực sự chẳng có gì quan trọng đâu.” Tom ung dung trả lời. Hắn lại nhìn chăm chú vào khuôn mặt trong gương kia. “Em biết không, Draco là một thằng nhóc có ngoại hình không tồi. Ta thắc mắc nó có bạn gái chưa. Ta nên hỏi tên nhóc đó!”

 

Harry nhún vai. “Em không biết. Em thấy cậu ta hay đi chung với Pansy Parkinson, nhưng em không biết họ có tiến tới với nhau hay không.”

 

Tom cười toe toét. “Chà chà, ta đoán là chúng ta sẽ tìm ra thôi. Quý cô Parkinson có xinh đẹp không?”

 

Harry nhìn hắn kinh hoàng. “Nói với em là anh sẽ không-“[6]

 

“Ồ, em không nghĩ là ta nên theo đuổi quý cô Parkinson sao?” Nụ cười nhảy múa trên gương mặt nhợt nhạt mà _chắc chắn_ không phải của Draco. “Ừm, vậy ta sẽ không làm thế, cưng à. Còn em thì sao, Harry? Em có bạn gái không?”

 

Harry trầm tư cả một lúc. “Không hẳn. Em năm ngoái có để ý một chút đến một nữ sinh Ravenclaw tên Cho Chang, nhưng không mấy tiến triển.”

 

“Tốt.” Một nụ cười nhạt hiện lên trên mặt cậu trai tóc vàng. “Điều đó có nghĩa là em sẽ có nhiều thời gian hơn với _ta_.”

 

“Em sẽ ở bên Ron và Hermione nhiều hơn.”

 

“Ừm, dĩ nhiên. Chúng ta đều có thể làm bạn.”

 

Harry lắc đầu. “Em không nghĩ chuyện này sẽ ổn đâu Tom à. Draco và em luôn đối đầu nhau; thực sự rất kỳ quái nếu chúng ta đột nhiên trở thành bạn tốt.”

 

“Chà chà, ai mà không thay đổi chứ?” Tom lại nhìn vào gương lần nữa. “Bên cạnh đó, nếu có ai hỏi sao chúng ta dành nhiều thời gian cho nhau như vậy, ta cũng thuận tiện rải tin đồn rằng chúng ta là tình nhân trong bóng tối.”

 

“Cái gì? Em và _Draco_?” Harry che đầu và rên rỉ. “Làm ơn, _làm ơn_ đừng làm thế.”

 

“Tại sao không?” Tom mỉm cười với hình ảnh phản chiếu giả tạo kia. “Draco khá là đẹp trai còn em thì rất đáng yêu. Chúng ta sẽ là cặp đôi hoàn hảo.”

(Translator’s Note)[7]

 

* * *

 

Sự im lặng đến đáng sợ bao trùm sân ga Chín Ba Phần Tư khi Tom và Harry bước xuyên qua rào chắn với Lucius và Narcissa. Học sinh và phụ huynh quay lại và nhìn chăm chú, và Harry nghe thấy ai đó thì thầm: “Lạy Merlin! Đó là Harry Potter! Cậu ấy và Draco Malfoy-? Cậu ấy còn sống! Nhưng tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri nói...”

 

Một lúc sau, có ai đó thét lên, và Hermione và Ron chen vào sân ga chật như nêm cối, thô lỗ đẩy vài học sinh nhỏ qua một bên khi họ chạy đến chỗ Harry.

 

Hermione ôm cổ Harry. “Harry! Ôi lạy Chúa tôi, Harry! Bồ vẫn _còn sống_!”

 

Một đôi tay thứ hai ôm lấy Harry, và giọng nói quen thuộc của Ron thì thầm: “Ồ! Thật tốt khi thấy cậu đó bồ tèo!”

 

Khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, cả Ron và Hermione đều bị xô quá một bên, và Molly Weasley ôm ghì chặt lấy Harry đến mức cậu không thể thở. “Harry! Merlin đã ném con đi đâu thế? Chúng ta tưởng con đã bị Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy giết rồi chứ...” Bà rơi nước mắt.

 

“ _Ông!_ ” Molly đột ngột buông Harry ra và đi vòng quanh Ngài và Phu nhân Malfoy. “Vậy ra _ông_ đứng sau chuyện này phải không? Tôi biết mà! Bằng cách nào mà ông ra khỏi Azkaban được vậy, hả Lucius? Ông đã làm cái khỉ gì với Harry?” Bà dừng lại để lấy hơi. “ _Thế nào_?”

 

Lucius và Narcissa mau chóng lùi lại vài bước. “Phu nhân Weasley thân mến...” Lucius yếu ớt mở lời.

 

Molly khịt mũi. “Đừng có mà “Phu nhân Weasley này-nọ” với tôi, Lucius. Ông có làm hại thằng bé không? Tôi thề, nếu tôi thấy bất cứ vết thương nào trên người Harry, tôi sẽ-“

 

Harry cảm nhận được tay của Tom trên vai mình. “Đó là mẹ của Ron bạn em sao? Ta khá là thích bà ấy đấy!”

 

Tom khẽ hắng giọng và hất mái tóc bạch kim ra sau theo cách Draco thường làm. “Xin hãy an lòng, Phu nhân Weasley. Cha mẹ của con cảm thấy phải có trách nhiệm đưa Harry ra khỏi nhà của những họ hàng Muggle để bảo vệ chính cậu ấy. Họ đã bỏ đói và đánh đập cậu ấy.”

 

Đôi mắt nâu hiền từ của Molly mở rộng. “Ồ...” Bà nhìn Harry chăm chú. “Ừm, trông con không gầy như mấy mùa hè trước.... _Ai đó_ đã cho con ăn kể từ lúc con mất tích.” Bà nhìn Narcissa Malfoy đầy nghi ngờ, như thể bà ấy không có khả năng làm điều đó. “Nhưng... Đáng lẽ con nên viết thư cho chúng ta, Harry à. Chúng ta sẽ đến đó vì con. Cụ Dumbledore sẽ-“

 

“Ngài Dumbledore” Tom lạnh lùng. “Đã gửi Harry về sống với họ hàng mỗi mùa hè, thưa Phu nhân Weasley.”

 

Molly trông có vẻ phiền muộn. “Phải. Phải, tôi biết, nhưng cụ ấy bảo đó là vì bảo vệ chính bản thân Harry, để Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy không thể làm hại nó.”

 

“Albus Dumbledore” Giọng Marcissa Malfoy đầy kiên quyết. “cho phép _bọn Muggle_ ngược đãi một phù thuỷ vị thành niên đã nhiều năm.”

 

Molly nuốt nước bọt. “ Tôi... Tôi cho là cụ Dumbledore chắc là có lí do...” Bà liếc nhìn đầy nghi hoặc về phía Harry rồi lại ôm chầm lấy cậu. “Ta rất mừng khi thấy con vẫn bình an, Harry à.” Bà hôn lên hai má cậu. “Nào lên tàu đi các con. Mấy đứa không muốn bị trễ đâu đấy!”

 

Harry quay sang Tom. Thật ngạc nhiên, đôi mắt xám của cậu trai kế bên cậu hơi ươn ướt khi cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm vào động cơ hơi nước đỏ tươi tráng lệ đang chờ trong sân ga.

 

“Đi luôn chứ, Draco?”

 

Tom chớp chớp mắt. “Ừm. Dĩ nhiên. Nó thật đẹp, phải không Harry? Tàu Tốc Hành Hogwarts? Ta đã quên mất trông nó vĩ đại thế nào rồi...”

 

“Tạm biệt nhé, Draco” Lucius hơi kiên quyết. Ông do dự, rồi cho Tom một cái ôm nhanh chóng. Trông khá là vụng về đó, nhưng Harry nghĩ sẽ chẳng ai chú ý đâu.

 

“Tạm biệt cha.” Tom nói nhanh. “Mẹ...”

 

Narcissa hơi rùng mình và hôn vội lên má Tom. “Tạm biệt... _Draco_. Chạy theo và lên tàu đi nào.”

 

Harry hối hả theo Tom, Ron và Hermione vào nhà ga, phớt lờ tất cả những cái nhìn chăm chú và tiếng thì thầm. Đột nhiên cậu nghe tiếng Tom cười thầm.

 

“Chà, chà, _chà_! Nếu chúng ta không phải là đang trở về năm 1942!” Tom thì thầm bên tai Harry. “ _Ông ta_ làm gì ở đây?”

 

Harry nhìn theo tầm mắt của Tom. Một phù thuỷ bệ vệ trong chiếc áo chùng màu mận đỏ vừa bước chân lên tàu.

 

“Đó là ai vậy?” Harry cau mày. “Mình chưa bao giờ thấy ông ta.”

 

“Chắc là giáo viên Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám rồi.” Ron nhìn vị phù thuỷ bệ vệ đó.

 

Giáo viên mới quay xung quanh và quét cả sân ga. Khi cái nhìn của ông rơi lên người Harry, ông ta khựng lại. Biểu cảm “hoàn toàn thích thú” chậm rãi hiện lên trên gương mặt phúng phính.

 

Harry rên rỉ. “Dẫu cho ông ta là ai, mình nghĩ ông ta vừa nhận ra mình.”

 

“Miễn là ông ta đừng nhận ra _ta_...” Hơi thở Tom chờn vờn bên tai cậu. “Chúng ta lại gặp nhau, Horace và ta. Ông ta ngay từ đầu là người đã dạy ta về Trường Sinh Linh Giá.”[8] Một tia tinh nghịch chợt lấp lánh trong đôi mắt xám. “Chúng ta sẽ có trò hay ở Hogwarts năm nay đó Harry.”

 

“Râu ria quỷ thần ơi! Đó là _Harry Potter_!” Người đàn ông bệ vệ nhảy xuống tàu với sự nhanh nhẹn đáng ngạc nhiên và chụp lấy Harry, siết chặt lấy tay cậu đầy nồng nhiệt. “Thầy thấy ảnh của trò trên hồ sơ, dĩ nhiên. Cậu bé thân mến, chúng ta đều nghĩ đã có thảm hoạ nào đó xảy ra với trò rồi! Và đây, trò ở đây – chuẩn bị bước lên Tàu Tốc Hành Hogwarts!”

 

“Thưa thầy, sự an toàn của Harry đã bị đe doạ.” Tom nói nhanh. “Cậu ấy khó mà an toàn khi ở với những người họ hàng Muggle đó, và cha của con đã bước vào và cứu được cậu ấy vào phút chót.” Hắn thấp giọng để có thể tâm sự riêng. “Điều này khá bí mật[9]; thậm chí thầy Dumbledore cũng không biết được chi tiết. Thưa thầy, con cảm thấy không nên nói về vấn đề này...” Hắn tỏ thái độ tôn kính với phù thuỷ phát tướng kia với một nụ cười.

 

“À, thầy hiểu!” Giáo viên mới tươi cười với Tom và cho hắn một cái nháy mắt. “Chà, vậy thầy sẽ không hỏi trò chi tiết, ít nhất không phải bây giờ, anh bạn trẻ à. Là cậu Malfoy hửm?”

 

“Vâng, thưa thầy. Con là Draco Malfoy.” Tom mỉm cười vui vẻ. “Và thầy chắc chắn là Horace Slughorn, Bậc Thầy chế Dược tài ba.[10] Con có nghe một ít về thầy từ bạn con, Gwenog.”

 

Giáo sư Slughorn quan tâm Tom với sự hứng thú. “À, trò là bạn của Gwenog Jones, phải không, trò Malfoy? Thầy không nhận ra đấy. Và cha của trò đã cứu Haryy Potter thoát khỏi nguy hiểm, phải không? Ông ta tươi cười với Harry. “Bây giờ, Harry, cậu bé của thầy, thầy sẽ rất vui lòng nếu trò và Quý ông Malfoy trẻ tuổi này có thể tham gia cùng thầy bữa trưa nhẹ ở toa xe của thầy. Chỉ là một nhóm nhỏ học sinh và thầy thôi!”

 

Ánh mắt hy vọng của Harry đảo qua đảo lại Ron và Hermione. “Cảm ơn thầy, nhưng con rất lo cho bạn con.”

 

Hermione siết chặt tay cậu. “Ồ, chúng mình rất muốn ở đây với bồ đó Harry, nhưng mình nghĩ là không được. Các Huynh Trưởng phải tới toa riêng để họp, bồ thấy đó, và chúng mình còn phải tuần tra trên hành lang xe lửa nữa.”

 

Slughorn ôm ghì cánh tay Harry và dẫn cậu lên tàu.[11] “Vậy là chắc rồi, Harry. Trò và trò Malfoy sẽ đi với thầy, và trò có thể duổi theo bạn mình sau. À mà trò Malfoy, hình như trò cũng là Huynh Trưởng nhỉ? Thầy đoán là chỉ có trò với thầy thôi. Đi nào.”

 

 _Ta sẽ tham gia với em sớm nhất có thể_ , giọng Tom thì thầm trong đầu Harry. Harry quay lại và mỉm cười với Tom.

 

“Sẽ đuổi kịp bồ sau, được chứ Harry?” Hermione nhẹ nhàng chạm vào tay cậu. “Chúng mình rất nóng lòng để nghe xem đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu.” Cô nhìn Tom lạnh lùng. “Nhưng trước tiên, mình cho rằng _Draco_ sẽ nói cho tụi mình trong xe ngựa của Huynh Trưởng.”

 

Tom mỉm cười bình thản với cô. “Ồ, dĩ nhiên. Harry và mình đã trở nên thân thiện hơn trong mấy tuần trước.”

 

“Bạn có đi không?” Hermione ném một cái nhìn nghi ngờ sâu sắc cho hắn khi họ đang đi cùng nhau trên hành lang xe lửa.

 

* * *

 

[1] Bản gốc là “My Lord”. Người dịch muốn giữ nguyên như trong Black Butler - Kuroshitsuji =.= Nhưng như thế sẽ rất lạc lõng nên thôi dịch luôn!

 

[2] Bản gốc là “moaned” có nghĩa là rên rỉ, tính dịch là rên rỉ mà nghe giống cái gì quá nên thôi.

 

[3] “There! That should do it!” là nguyên văn gốc

 

[4] Bản gốc là “Oh, don’t be absurd, Lucius.” Absurd có nghĩa là vô lý, nên người dịch dịch thành nói nhảm luôn.

 

[5] Nguyên văn gốc là từ “properly” nghĩa là hợp pháp, nhưng đưa từ này vào thì không ổn với tính cách của sếp Voldy nên đã dịch như trên.

 

[6] Trời hỡi!!!!! Đoạn này Harry cứ như đang ghen, chết mất thôi!!!! <3 <3 <3 YYY

 

[7] Thật sự dịch đoạn này rất mắc cười, từ chỗ sếp Voldy biết Draco là Huynh Trưởng ấy. Ngồi dịch mà cười quá chừng, thứ nhất là vì cách nói chuyện của sếp với Harry rất tình cảm, thứ hai là Harry cứ dìm hàng sếp hoài. Nào là dìm hàng vụ Quidditch(tưởng sếp không biết chơi rồi chê sếp lạc hậu), nào là giễu sếp trong lốt Draco Malfoy giống Dark Lord hơn, rồi còn có chút hơi hướm mỉa mai sếp rằng “Người ta không dám cười khinh bỉ khi ở cạnh Dark Lord”. Đoạn đó hết thấy sếp Voldemort khiến ai cũng sợ, chỉ thấy một bạn Tom đẹp trai ngốc ngốc thôi!!! =)) Cơ mà dịch cũng oải lắm, nhất là khi sếp Voldy liên tục soi gương =.= Dịch mà nhịn không oánh sếp =.=

 

[8] Dịch câu này mà nghĩ đâu đâu. Nguyên văn gốc là “He’s the one who taught me about horcruxes in the first place.”, trong đó “in the first place” nghĩa là “ngay từ đầu”, ví dụ như “Why don’t you say so in the first place?”. Làm lúc dịch cứ gọi là nghĩ lung tung cả lên =.=

 

[9] Từ gốc là “hush-hush”, đọc lên nghe rất vui tai và đặt vào ngữ cảnh lại càng thú vị.

 

[10] No no no, Severus Snape mới là nhất ^^

 

[11] Chợt có cảm giác Slughorn là một con đỉa hơi bị dai =.= gì mà níu kéo hoài =.=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm ơn các bạn vì đã theo dõi fanfic này!  
> Lam Ngọc Anh.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Harry Potter này không phải fanfic đầu tiên mình dịch, nhưng mình hy vọng các bạn sẽ thích. Thời gian up lên cũng không có lịch, bởi vì mình lười, nhưng hứa là sẽ không bao giờ drop, trừ trường hợp tác giả xuất bản thành sách hay từ chối không cho dịch nữa.  
> Cảm ơn các bạn vì đã theo dõi.  
> Lam Ngọc Anh.


End file.
